This proposal requests $500,000 to partially fund the renovation and refurbishment of Building 12 at the Johns Hopkins Research Farm to accommodate the growth of a P40 grant supported SPF Pigtail macaque colony (Robert J. Adams, PI, P40 RR019995-01A2, Development of an SPF Macaca nemestrina Breeding Colony). The animal care and use program of Johns Hopkins University is large and highly diversified involving a broad spectrum of laboratory animal species. Non-human primate use has long been a prominent feature of the program, and a rhesus monkey breeding colony (Macaca mulatta) has been maintained on the Hopkins Research Farm campus for decades to ensure that an ample supply of SPF rhesus macaques was available for our research programs. Beginning in 2003, we embarked upon the development of an SPF breeding colony for pigtail macaques (Macaca nemestrina) using institutional resources to meet the growing needs for this animal model in JHU research programs and to alleviate the difficulties we had encountered in obtaining this species for outside colonies. Building 12 has not been used for over 10 years, and has undergone some deterioration, but after extensive review by outside Architects and Engineers, it has been determined that the building can be renovated and refurbished relatively easily. Building 12 is adjacent to Building 13 in which the colony now resides. The two buildings will share an emergency electrical generator and water well requested as part of this proposal.